Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger
Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger(in English as Sea Beasts Squadron Oceanranger) is the 44th installment of the Super Sentai franchise, which set after Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, which is the first Super Sentai series to featuring a Blue Ranger to be the main protagonist instead of the Red Ranger. The series' motif are sea animals. PREMISE: Centuries ago, the underwater city of Atlantis has been invaded by an group of demonic creatures know as the Underwater Pollution Clan ??? who want to pollute the seven seas until King Neptune used all of his powers to help sealed ??? away in the underworld. Now, centuries later in the modern world, five individuals (a hardworking oceanographer, a intelligence but shy college student, a ) find themselves being both summon and chosen by King Neptune to become the Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger to help save the seven seas from the reawakening ??? who seek to destroy the Kaiyorangers while continuing their plans of polluting the seven seas. CHARACTERS: MAIN HEROES(Kaiyorangers): Kenshiro Hachisuka/Kaiyo Blue-The ''de facto ''leader of the Kaiyorangers, an young hardworking and serious-minded oceanographer who often take things very serious and having a hard time of acting as the team's big brother. He is the first ever Blue Sentai Ranger to be a main protagonist rather than the Red Ranger. Taiki Ono/Kaiyo Red-The second-in-command of the Kaiyorangers, a young intelligence, but shy college student who suffer from anxiety and is totally socially awkward around with everyone, even with his teammates, but soon start slowing overcome his shyness and being less awkward with peoples. He is the first Red Sentai Ranger to not be a main protagonist. Noriko "Nori" Ikura/Kaiyo Gold- Ayana Nakajima/Kaiyo Yellow- Kazunari Hachisuka/Kaiyo Cyan-Kenshiro's brother Prince /Kaiyo White-The great-great-great immortal grandson of King Neptune and young prince of Atlantis Princess / Kaiyo Navy-???'s fun-loving and adventurous but's somewhat curious sister and King Neptune's great-great-great granddaughter who's . ALLIES: King Neptune-The immortal ruler of Atlantis and mentor of the Kaiyorangers VILLAINS(Underwater Pollution Clan ???): Underwater Pollution Emperor ???-The head emperor of ??? who may see vicious, ruthless, cunning, powerful and, at times, sometimes cocky, but can be see as a honorable and respectful emperor to his members and his daughter, whom he see her as the future queen. Underwater Pollution Princess ???-???'s daughter and ???'s head princess who's serious and dangerous, but, at times, can be somewhat both ditzy and fun-loving. Underwater Pollution Assassin ???- Underwater Pollution Masksman ???- Underwater Pollution Soldiers ???- ARSENAL: MECHA: * Kaiyo-Oh-The Kaiyorangers' main mecha. ** Kaiyo Plesio-Kaiyo Blue's main mecha which modeled after a plesiosaurus. ** Kaiyo Crab-Kaiyo Red's main mecha which modeled after a crab. ** Kaiyo Dolphin-Kaiyo Gold's main mecha which modeled after a dolphin. ** Kaiyo Shark-Kaiyo Yellow's main mecha which modeled after a shark. ** Kaiyo Swordfish-Kaiyo Cyan's main mecha which modeled after a swordfish. * Kaiyo TitanKasier-Kaiyo White and Kaiyo Navy's main mecha. ** Kaiyo Drago-Kaiyo White's main mecha which modeled after a sea dragon. ** Kaiyo Octopus-Kaiyo Navy's main mecha which modeled after a octopus. MOVIES & SPECIALS: * Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger The Movie: ??? * Umijyu Sentai Kaiyoranger vs. Ryusoulger: Clash of Two Tribes Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Sentai Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action